Her fathers Hope
by XxPotterDiariesxx
Summary: Hope sees Klaus dancing with Cami, the smile on her face is true but his isn't so she goes to find someone that can help but is her journey pointless? Klaus/Caroline Klaroline
1. Prologue

Hope sees Klaus dancing with Cami, the smile on her face is true but his isn't so she goes to find someone that can help but is her journey pointless?

Prologue

The shining stars from above silence the world, even New Orleans, for the first time in her lifetime, was deadly quiet, the partying over. Hope tiptoes up the wooden stairs, trying to reduce the creek. She didn't want to face her dad, especially after what she learned about over the last few days. The corridor is silent except from the pitter patter of her feet as she rushes towards her one is awake. The door is already open slightly so she slips through the gap. Once she reaches the other side,she lets out a long awaited sigh and flicks on the light. Hope jumped out of her skin as she saw a figure sitting in a chair facing her. If she didn't realise who it it was she would have screamed the house down. He has no smile on his face, his emotions unreadable, his eyes don't leave her face.

"Where were you?" He asks deeply.

She didn't know how to answer. She could tell him the truth and make him hate her or she could lie to save him from the truth. She took the latter.

"I went back to New York. I loved it there last time and I wanted a break. I wanted a break from the supernatural world." The whole time she looked him in the eyes knowing that would be the only way for him to believe her, she calmed her heart beat. Hope though the lie was pretty believable. Klaus had taken her there for her birthday and she loved it so much that she told him that she would go back some day.

Klaus stood up and walked towards her , so close their faces could almost touch.

"Well you'll have to tell us all about you trip at breakfast tomorrow. Freya wants to know all about it. Next time, you should take her, she's never been before." Hope nodded, telling herself to look more natural, don't panic.

Klaus stepped past her, and exited without looking back. As soon as he did, you could hear the gulf of a scared girl.


	2. Chapter 1- Brothers Loves

Chapter 1- Brothers loves

 **Omg I did not expect this many follows, favourites and reviews so would like to thank anyone who did any of those.**

 **zansdivine- I tried to write more this time I just hope the content didn't suffer.**

 **I would also like to thank gothicpoet0615, SweetyK and Natalie668 for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I want to thank my BETA reader, one of my best friends. Her account is DramaQueenPLL where she writes amazing stories about Pretty Little Liars, you can find her** **on WattPad and here . Now let's get on with the story.**

 _Flash Back- Hope is 7 years old_

 _The blanket slid along the floor in her wake, the chocolate teddy had lost its way before she even left her bedroom. The sleep dust had refused to leave her eyes despite her constant fight. Pink fluffy unicorn pjs. In this moment you would not believe that she was a Mikaelson and would one day be a powerful tribrid._

 _"Uncle 'Lijah?" The original turned round his suit almost not creasing. His expression was unreadable as he nelt down beside her._

 _"Where you goin' 'Lijah?" She asked spotting the suitcase behind him. "Is there something wrong. Are you not happy?"_

 _"Hope," he started in a sweet tone, " I have been here a long time now, Niklaus has redeemed himself and found love. I believe it is time for me to leave and find my own love."_

 _"But 'Lijah-"_

 _"I won't be gone for too long and when I return I'll bring a friend with me." He hugged her tightly._

 _"Goodbye Hope."_

 _"Bye bye Uncle 'Lijah."_

 _He stood up adjusting his sleeves. He was almost out the door when Hope shouted at him, almost giggling._

 _"What's her name?"_

 _"Katerina Petrova." And with that, he was long gone into the starry night._

Flash forward- A few days before the prologue

Sat uncomfortably in the corner of the room, Hope stared out into the obis of vampires, werewolves and witches. Hell and heaven theme. It was quite ironic. The entirety of the supernatural community in New Orleans was dresses up a daring devils and pure angels, of course the majority was dressed in red. Freya was a perfect match for her family, her blonde swung as she partied hard with witches from all the covens including Davina and Kol while Klaus had joined the dancers and put his arms around Camille.

Cami had been here as long as Hope could remember. She, Auntie Freya and Auntie Rebekah would babysit Hope as a toddler while the rest of the family went away for 'business', this was after Hope's great Aunt Dahlia had passed away and Hope had been reunited with her family after a long wait.

Hope observed the couple, ignoring the sounds of the night life, they were both smiling but her fathers smile didn't reach his eyes as he gazed at Cami's golden blonde hair.

 _The monster fell in love with a girl full of light with golden hair._

Hope closed her piercing blue eyes as she focused on the words. They were from a story her Aunt Bekah used to tell her as a child, one of her only memories as a child. She used to believe that it Cami but now she was uncertain.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party Hope?" Rebekah had pulled herself away from Marcel's grasp to check on her niece sitting solemnly in the corner.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" There was no smile on Hopes face as she asked this.

Rebekah followed her niece's gaze... but didn't know how to answer as Hope had just seen something she has first noticed a few years ago.

"What brought this on?"

"Who's the girl full of light with golden hair?" Hope watched her Aunt closely.

Rebekah glanced one last time at Klaus and sighed, "Come with me."

The girls went unnoticed by the crowd as they pushed through the masses, after all, it is a party. Slowly the sounds of the drunk became distant as they went deeper into the compound until Rebekah pushed through a marrón door. Hope stayed nervously at the frame of the door and whispered as if the walls had ears, "Bekah! You can't just go in there, this is fathers study, even Cami can't go in there."

"As long as we don't tell Nic, he will never have to know."

Cautiously, Hope tiptoed into the room. "Wow!" Every surface was filled with plain canvases,paints, sketches, pencils,paintings.

The sound of Rebekah's heels echoed as she walked towards a painting on the overside of the room, covered with a simple cream cloth.

As Rebekah removed it, dust particles flew into the air before revealing a painting of a girl and a pure white horse. Her blue eyes shone with the stars around her and like the story said, she had golden hair and was full of light.

"Is that her?" Hope didn't even need to ask.

Rebekah nodded, a sad smile appeared on her face and she gestured to the rest of the room. In every nock and cranny, dotted around the room , were sketches of the same girl, by the horse, standing next to a painting, standing in a forest, laughing, smiling, with a glass of champagne in her hand, her sleeping, her lying on a sofa...wounded, she was everywhere. Carefully, Hope picked up a packed sketch book from the table, flicking thought it she noticed that it was like the room, pictures of the same girl were dotted throughout the pages.

Slowly, Hopes shimmering ocean eyes met her Aunt's.

"Auntie, who is she?"

"Her name is Caroline Forbes."

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Laura**


	3. Chapter 2- Family Feud

Chapter 2- Family feud

 **Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has followed and favourited and to Afallenheart, Klaroline-heart, ItsMrsMikealsonToYou, darkprincesssalvatore, zansdivine, Heally98, allstar911, Guest, Guest, gothicpoet0615 and Ashleighxx for reviewing. Also thanks to DramaQueenPLL who BETA reader this, you can find her on Wattpad and here. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Flash back- A few days after Elijah left_

 _Once again Hope was awoken in the dead of night by her family. Her blanket was attached to one hand with her teddy clutched in the other, it wasn't going to get lost this time. The door protecting the room that was protecting all the shouting and banging was open slightly, just enough to allow a 7 year old to peep in with her shiny cobalt eyes. The room was crowded but Hope could just make out the member of her family from the luminous lights of the chandelier. Klaus had his back to the crowd, a glass of scotch in his hand, waiting impatiently. Marcel stepped out of the shadows "Klaus mate, I've got all my vamps out looking and everyone from the Bayou. Elijah will be found."_

 _"How is it that a couple dozen of New Orleans finest aren't able to locate ONE ORIGINAL VAMPIRE!" Hope's little heart started pounding like a humming bird, she had never seen her dad like this, her whole family made sure she never had seen anyone hurt or angry._

 _Quickly, Hope dropped everything and ran into the room, Klaus piercing blue eyes meeting her own. "I know where Uncle 'Lijah is, he went to find his true luv."_

 _"Who's that Hope?" Rebekah picked her up, holding her gently._

 _"Um..."_

 _"It's very important that you remember."_

 _"Kat... Katerina ... Pe ..."_

 _"Katerina Petrova?"_

 _"Yes how did you -"_

 _Klaus interrupted, "YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM, DID YOU REBEKAH!"_

 _"I didn't know I had to Nik."_

 _"Excuse me," Haley pulled her self out of Jackson's clutch, "but what exactly didn't you tell him?"_

 _At that exact moment the door flashed open and Klaus was pushed against the wall._

 _"That Katerina is dead and has been dead for the last 7 years."_

 _"Elijah-"_

 _"Do you know what I found when I went to Mystic Falls Niklaus? I found it almost supernatural free, the Salvatores were gone, Elena and Damon in a cursed sleep, the Bennet witch was in a mental institution and your hybrid was a werwolf who had moved away but there was one vampire, I think his name was Lorenzo who was able to tell me everything. Although he was dead around Katerina's death, he heard about it from Damon Salvatore himself. Apparently you and Rebekah decided to visit her on her death bed after Elena forced the cure down her throat to torture her even more but you both got distracted. Rebekah, you decided to help Matthew out of a safe and you Niklaus, had some fun with Miss Forbes in a forest."_

 _"Camille please take Hope back to bed," Klaus didn't take his eyes of Elijah._

 _With haste, Hope was passed over to Cami and she carried her across the compound but unluckily for Cami, she forgot to close the door and Hope continued to listen in to the shouting "Do you know where Caroline Forbes in now Niklaus, she is in Texas with her..." until she fell asleep._

Fast forward- In Klaus' study during the party

Hope held her Aunt's gaze for what seemed like hours although it was only seconds until they were interrupted by a figure at the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Hope froze in fear, they were caught, while Rebekah simply rolled her eyes.

"Must you always ruin my fun Elijah?"

He stepped out of the door frame, his suit still pristine.

"I simply wanted to know why my sister and niece are missing the celebrations. Of course I believe I know now. Miss Forbes certainly got Niklaus' attention."

Elijah calmly wondered over to a chestnut set of drawers sitting in the corner . His finger tips trailed along the drawers until he stopped on one second from the top. He reached inside to pull out a also made from chestnut box.

"What is it Elijah?" Rebekah called.

"Niklaus is very fond of keeping his memories however secret he wants to keep them."

Elijah held out the box to Hope, it was just as clean as it would have been if it had only been bought the other day. Once she had reached out and picked it from Elijah's grasp, Hope looked up at Elijah conferring her right to touch it to which she got a nod in reply.

Carefully, Hope place the box on the table , Elijah passed her a key and it popped open to reveal a collection of items. Firstly, Hope pulled out another drawing except this time it was off Caroline in a forest with no cloth-

"I think I'll take that one," Rebekah hid that drawing behind her back, "I think it can be used for blackmail. "

Next there was a long black case which revealed a gorgeous bracelet made from real diamonds, "He bought her everything she wore that night of course he bought her that bracelet" Rebekah murmured from behind her.

After that there was a ripped peplum top covered in twigs and mud, " I don't think I want to know where that was from."

"I have to agree with Hope here Elijah." Rebekah closed the box with that.

"Aunt Bekah, Uncle 'Lijah, I need your help."

"What with Hope?"

"I need you to tell me where Caroline is."

"In Texas, she works at a News station. Why?"

"Because I'm going to find her."

 **Ok, I would like to apologise now for not updating sooner and I wrote this in a rush so the first part isn't too good.**

 **-Laura**


	4. Chapter 3- Engaged with children

**Chapter 3- Engaged with children**

 **Omfg this story has reached over 100 follows, over 50 favs and over 30 reviews. Thank you to everyone that did any off those, guest and user. I would also like to apologise greatly for not uploading I have had severe writers block but yesterday I decided to read through the story in my note book to get some inspiration and I found that I had already written the next chapter, I can barely remember writing it and I can't remember why I didn't post it so I am so sorry it's also really short so I will try and upload the next chapter by the end of this bank holiday weekend.**

"Hope-"

"Aunt Bekah, you admitted to me that you knew father was unhappy. Caroline could help him. I love Cami but I want father to be truly happy for once!"

Rebekah turned to Elijah having a silent conversation.

"What is it?"

"Hope-"

"What is it you aren't telling me?!"

Elijah cut in, hoping his calming voice would help.

"Do you remember when I went away when you were little?"

"Yes but-"

"That is when I found out where Miss Forbes was."

"What does that-"

"That is also when I found out that she was engaged or at least she was when I last heard news about her."

"So? She might not be with him any more?"

"She has two children with him Hope."

"What!? How is that possible, isn't she a vampire?"

"You are correct."

"But-"

"A coven of witches put them, " He struggled to find the right word, "in her to insure the survival of their coven. I guess you could call her a surrogate mother."

Hope looked down unable to meet their eyes.

"Does father know?"

"Yes, I made sure he did." Elijah replied guiltily.

"Does Caroline know about me?"

"Most likely."

"Well I'm still going to find her!"

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop

"Yes, I did just hear what you just said but I still want to meet her. She is only a baby vampire but she has so much light and was able catch fathers eye and I'm going to do this with or without your help!"

And with that Hope stormed out leaving two shocked originals in her wake.

 _5 minutes later in Hopes room_

Hope dropped an empty back pack on her bed and started packing filing it with jeans and tops, a pair of pyjamas, a torch and a collection of stakes. Swiftly she changed out of her dress by some designer in Paris with a name she couldn't pronounce and into a pair of skinny jeans , a top (also by that designer in Paris, Rebekah was in charge of her closet after all), a leather jacket and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She was ready for action.

Hope was about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"God Elijah you scared me!"

He ignored that comment.

"Hope, I just wanted to give you this."

Elijah pulled an envelope out of his suit pocket.

"Elijah?"

"I wrote down the address to the new station Miss Forbes works at and put some money in this, you can't use your card, Niklaus would be able to track it."

Hesitantly Hope took the envelope and thanked him.

"Everyone is still at the party, if you go out the window no one will see you. Rebekah and I will tell Niklaus you've gone to New York as long as you are back by the end of the week."

"Thank you so much." Hope held onto Elijah.

"Now go before Niklaus realises your missing."

Hope grabbed her bag and pushed up the window looking back once before jumping into an empty Bourbon Street. She flashed away until she spotted the bright headlights of a taxi.

"Taxi!" She shouted over exaggerating waving.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Dallas, Texas."

And with that they drove into the sunrise.

 **Ok I know this is of my worst chapters but in the next she meets Caroline (yessy!) so I have to make that one better this was kind of just a filler chapter. Thanks for reading this terrible chapter.**

 **-Laura**


	5. Chapter 4- Only a coffee

Chapter 4- Only a coffee

 **As always I would like to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited. I do take your comments into account so I'm going to try and upload longer chapters and have less time in between them. In particular I would like to thank Ashleighxx, TVD klaroline, Hellzz-on-Earth along with every one else that regularly reviews, it's always uplifting seeing a familiar face. Also Hellzz-on-Earth thank you for your ssuuupppperrr long comment, it is always uplifting to read them also thanks because if it wasn't for you giving your opinions I would be lost on what to write.**

They pulled up at the news station early that afternoon. As she got out the car, she slid her sunglasses up to her hair so she could look at the building properly. It was nothing special, just a pile of bricks.

"Woohoo, hey little girl are you going to pay me or what?" The taxi driver shouted at her.

Hope rolled her eyes.

"You know if you can't pay me ... there are other ways for you to repay me." He looked her up and down focusing on certain parts.

Hope walked back to the cab and leaned against the door, looking through the window at him, making sure he could see her chest and she put on a fake smile.

"You know what big boy," Hope grabbed the back of his head affectionately before smashing it down against the wheel then viciously bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"You are going to let me go without paying then you will forget all about me and you will NEVER EVER treat anyone with the disrespect you treated me with. Got it!?"

"Ye e e ss." He chocked out.

"Good! Now go!"

And he went back to driving along the endless roads wondering how he ever got to Texas.

It didn't take long for Hope to sneak round the back, there was no security and the door was labelled with each different show. The door opened out into a slim dark stairwell that would scare any horror movie watcher. Every step she took echoed, filling the void of silence but as she did, she got slower and slower over thinking what she was doing. What if Caroline hated her father and her? What if she tried to kill her? What is Caroline was dead? Hope shook her head, if Caroline was dead Klaus would have heard by now.

"Back to Susan with the weather."

"Well Jim, today is bright and sunny with a small chance of rain though tonight..."

No one noticed Hope at first, everyone was to busy being silent, making sure the show went well.

Ring ring.

At the sound of the bell everyone started talking hurrying around.

"Well done everyone, we will be back in 30, everyone have a break, get a coffee, relax." There was Caroline, bouncing past everyone with a smile so bright. The studio light reflected onto her hair, making it shine. She was a younger version of Cami but she looked even wiser and more in charge, with a passion for everything she is doing. Calmly Hope walked over, not wanting to spook Caroline.

But she was stopped by a security guard who had somehow snuck up on her in the heat of the moment.

"Now now now, what do we have here? I'm sorry but tourists aren't allowed on set, you'll have to leave." He grabbed onto her arm with a force that almost hurt her. Looking into his eyes she whispered so only they would he could hear her, "Let me go, then forget all about me."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that girlie so move it."

Her throat closed up. Vervain. She was so close yet so far away. "Please sir I just need to talk to Caroline Forbes."

From the other side of the room, Hope could see Caroline's head turn slightly as if she was listening into the conversation.

"Please Sir, my name's Hope Mikaelson, she'll know me."

At that moment Caroline turned round, her golden hair whooshing was she did so.

"Hey Tommy, I'm so sorry. That's my goddaughter, I completely forgot she was coming today. "

The security guard suddenly dropped Hope's arm as if she is covered in bees looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry Mrs Saltzman." Hope had to resist the urge to groan.

"It's fine Tommy, go have your break."

"Yes ma'am."

Once Tommy was far enough away Hope broke the silence, "God daughter huh."

"First thing that came to mind," Her voice getting further away the further she got through the sentence.

Caroline looked her up and down hiding her jealously when she could see both Klaus and Hayley in Hope. "So your the famous Hope Mikaelson."

"And your the famous Caroline Forbes,"

"I'm not famous, and it's Saltzman, I got married 10 years ago."

"I heard." Hope replied with distaste and not knowing what else to say, she hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Why are you here? Did Klaus send you? Because if he did, please tell him I am quite happy here." She snapped back.

Even Hope was scared at that, no one ever stands up to her because they know what will happen if they stood up to a Mikaelson. Neck snap... and possibly torture.

"Father doesn't even know I'm here. Only Uncle 'Lijah and Aunt Bekah, they were the ones who told me about you."

"I'm sorry but why on earth would they tell you about me."

"It's a long story but please let me tell you it over a coffee."

"Yes but only a coffee."

"Yes thank you." Hope blurted out quickly before Caroline could change her mind.

"Actually make a pumpkin spice latte."

"God yes." And they both laughed as if they had know each other for years and walked out the building.

 **Ok, not as bad as I thought it would be but I wanted to show how Caroline would not trust Hope to start of with and in future build a connection with her and I really did not know what to have them say. Thanks for reading. Xx**

 **-Laura**


	6. Chapter 5- A replica

Chapter 5- A replica

 **Ok so I haven't been a good person, I should have uploaded more often and for that I'm sorry but to make up for that as this week is "Klaroline Positivity Week" I am going to upload a chapter for Her father's Hope, Dreaming of Caroline or New Sister, Last Love everyday and then in the 23rd which is dedicated to Klaroline fanfiction I will also be posting at least one one shot as well. Also every chapter I now write for Her father's Hope will be dedicated to a person who is constantly reviewing my stories or someone in the fandom. So this chapter is being dedicated to every single Guest who has reviewed, you took the time read this despite not having a account and gave a opinion even though you won't get a notification when I update this so instead you have to find the story again just to check if I've updated so thank you for checking X**

After being annoyed by the barista. Hope and Caroline took their lattes and sat down on a park bench watching everyone carry on with their ordinary lives unaware of the supernaturals that could break their neck in a flash. The birds tweeted as they flew from one mighty oak to the next.

The blonde took a sip from her latte before she started ,"So tell me this 'long story'."

"I'm worried about my father, he's put on a brave face for me all these years but I know he's not happy." Hope looked for any kind of reaction.

"And how is that my problem?" Caroline lied just trying to get as much information as possible.

"Your his light." She simply stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seriously? Even if I am his light, I've got a life here, I can't just up and leave even if I wanted to."

There was a silence.

All you could hear were the children playing and laughing.

"When I was in the cab on the way here I thought about what I was going to do. Part of me hoped that you didn't get married and that you didn't stay with your kids but then part of me knew I was just lying to myself but I wasn't able to admit it. So instead I want you to promise me something, I know you barely know anything about me-"

"Your right."

"-but for the sake of my father, please visit just once in the future, just once and only just to talk to him."

Instead of screaming of shouting like Hope expected, Caroline smiled while Hope looked on curiously.

"You don't know do you?"

"What don't I know?"

"Who was it that told you about me? I presume it wasn't Klaus?"

"No it was Aunt Bekah and Uncle Lijah. Why?" Hope was getting annoyed at this point.

"Rebekah? I didn't think she actually liked me and I don't even remember meeting Elijah."

"They care about my father! Now stop diverting the question."

She took a deep breath.

"Your father promised to be my last love, however long it takes. I was always going to come eventually but things kept getting in the way."

Hope stood up in front of Caroline, the empty plastic cup being squashed in her hand.

"So while my father lived in pain these past years you've been playing happy families with rainbows and unicorns."

"You think I was happy, that I planned to be magically implanted with twin witches whose father used to be my history teacher and that I would marry him?!"

"You don't love him?" Hope caught on.

"I do love Alaric..."

"But your not in love with him."

She only shook her head.

"Well from someone who has a parent trying to act happy for her sake, stop it. Just because you have to look after your daughters doesn't mean you have to marry a guy you don't like!"

"You have a bias opinion, Alaric's a nice guy and the twins understand. We don't do normal things couples do, we just live together for their sake, it's easier. My parents split up when I was little and it was one of the hardest things I had to go through, I never got to spend enough time with either of them and they both died to young, I'm not going to put the Lizzie and Josie though that."

Realising she was defeated, Hope sat back down on the bench and continued staring into thin air.

"You know Cami's a lot like you. She's the girl dads currently 'with'."

"Cami's a nice name. I expect she beautiful."

"She's also smart and strong but after meeting you I realised she's a replica."

"Your father has a different way of showing his love for someone but then he's your father so I presume you already know that?"

"I do but father was always different with me, I think he was so scared of being like his father that he protected me too much."

"Mikael unfortunately shaped your father but he was able to break through that, he's not the big bad wolf that he likes hearing people call him."

"So tell me about your life."

"Unlike New Orleans, it isn't very interesting here. We moved right after I had the twins-"

"Lizzie and Josie right?"

"Yep. Lizzie after my mother, Josie after their real mother. We were happy for 3 years, Alaric proposed and we had no contact with the supernatural world other than Bonnie my best friend. Then their was a incident with Rayna Cruz and I saw my ex boyfriend ,Stefan, and I could still feel the chemistry so me and Alaric split but I still visited the girls on weekends. This was fine for a year or 2 until the girls started school, there was an incident with another girl who pushed over Josie breaking her arm and then Liz accidentally used magic. The girls of course had no idea what was happening and they wanted their mommy. As Alaric called me I could hear them screaming for me in the background and I rushed over their as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough and they were already asleep when I got there."

Caroline only stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"After that, I realised that I couldn't miss more moments like that. I broke up with Stefan, I loved him but the girls were more important. I moved back to Texas and got my old job back, turns out my replacement was doing a horrible job. It wasn't long before Alaric proposed again and once again I said yes. We got married but we always sleep in different rooms, he's one of my best friends but nothing more."

"Wow. I didn't realise-"

"It's fine." She quickly ended the conversation as she really didn't want to answer more questions.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Shit!" Caroline swiftly finished her latte before throwing it in the bin next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"I was meant to be shopping with the girls. I booked the rest of the day off."

"Oh." Hope didn't know what to do.

"It's a few blocks away but your part hybrid aren't you so it shouldn't be to much effort."

The confused look on Hopes face told Caroline everything.

"Oh sorry I forgot to ask. Would you like to come with us? The girls don't get to talk to many supernaturals their age or really any age."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"You get your manners from Elijah. Of course you can come, unless you have somewhere else to be?"

"Not at all."

"Perfect, this way."

With haste, Caroline began speed walking in the direction of the shops with Hope trying to keep up with her even though she was the more powerful of the two.

 **I hoped you enjoyed and please follow and fav also I love to hear your comments so please review.**

 **Xoxo Laura**


	7. Chapter 6- Meeting the twins

Chapter 6- Meeting the twins

 **Second day of Klaroline positivity week. Thank you everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed. I was looking for a person to dedicate this chapter too but before I did I checked my emails and found two really kind reviews that gave me feels because of how amazing they were so this chapter is dedicated to the Guest who reviewed yesterday (you know who you are) and jordanbear.**

 **Jordanbear: Caroline is in her late 30s maybe early 40s, I never really thought about her age before. The twins are about 15 or 16 when Hope is more like 18/19 so it fits with the TO/TVD timeline kind off with a few changes. Also to answer the rest of your review you will just have to wait and see what happens but you had really similar ideas to what I had planned so I hope you like the ending.**

 **Guest: Like I said to Jordan, the twins are about 15/16 and Hope is about 18/19. Also I will be updating a few times this week for Klaroline Positivity week so I will definitely be updating before a month.**

 **Also something I was going to mention yesterday but I completely forgot to mention it... I will be doing a sequel! I'm still debating it's name but I have a few ideas and the epilogue of this story will be the first chapter of that story and I promise there will be more Klaroline action with a bit of Caroline/Cami rivalry but I can't really say more without giving it away xx**

"Who's this? I thought we were going shopping?"

"Girls this is Hope Mikaelson. I knew her parents when I lived in Mystic Falls."

Both the girls turned to her with a pageant smile on their faces, something they must have learnt for their mom.

"It's nice to meet you Hope,"

"It's nice to meet you to... Um Josie?"

"Oh I'm Lizzie and that's Josie," she said pointing to her sister who gave a little wave.

Immediately Hope began inspecting them for differences, she didn't want to get them mixed up again.

Lizzie had slightly shorter hair than Josie but other than that the only difference was their choice of clothes, Lizzie wore heals and a summer dress while Josie wore leather jacket and skinny jeans but you could tell they had similar style so using their clothes to tell the difference was a definite no no.

"Are you going to staying with us? Dads away so there's an extra room." Josie spoke up for the first time and she actually sound excited.

"Now girls, I hadn't got round to asking Hope yet. But I presume you don't have any where else to stay?"

Not wanting to intrude Hope only shook her head, "Ok then, you'll stay with us-"

"Yay!" Squealed Lizzie from behind.

"-I owe your father too many favours and it would be a pleasure to have you stay, we don't get many visitors."

Turning round to face the girls, "You brought the car right girls?"

"Yes mom."

"Well I'm going to put Hope's bag in the car so you can get to know each other. I'll be back in a bit." Reaching out she took the bag Hope didn't even remember she was still carrying, picked up the keys swinging from Lizzie's hand and left without another word leaving the girls in an awkward silence.

"Sooooo..."

"Sooooooo..."

"Soooooo... You're from Mystic Falls right?" Lizzie was the one to start a conversation as they made there way though the maze of the mall.

"No my family moved away just before I was born. I grew up in New Orleans."

She almost jumped up with joy, "I've heard about that, it's like the hub for anyone supernatural." She whispered the last part way to loudly for it to be a normal whisper.

"Aren't you meant to be keeping that a secret?"

"Well you know mom so obviously you know about her and probably us. Anyway what's it like in New Orleans, we went once but we were only 3 so I remember literally nothing."

"It's.." Hope paused to find a word that would suit it," ...fantastic. There are of course battles, fights etc but there hasn't been one in so many years. There are extravagant parties where everyone and I mean everyone parties into the night. Every night you can hear the loud music and parties until 6 in the morning. There are celebrations for witches where the humans see things they never believed were possible and Mardi Gras is filled with people lining the streets just to get a glimpse of the colourful floats." Hope drifted off, her home had some issues but it was home.

"Wow."

"Just wow Josie? That sound fricken amazing." Lizzie led them into one of the shops.

"You should come along someday."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure. My families kind off in charge around there."

Josie thought it was time to point out the obvious," What about mom Liz? She's never going to let us!"

"I can get people to protect you guys, you'll be fine and like your mom said she friends with my dad."

"You sure we can come?"

"Of course, not right away. Technically my father doesn't know I'm here and you've got school but once you turn 18 your legally adults so your mom can't stop you"

"Yes!"

"Thank you." Even Josie was starting to warm up to Hope.

Screaming and jumping about in the middle of the shop, the girls looked like they had been friends for years and they didn't even care who was watching.

What they didn't know was that hiding behind a railing, Caroline was watching them.

 _Damn you Klaus Mikaelson._

The girls spent hours chatting, shopping, eating. They were having so much fun that they didn't even realise Caroline was missing until Hope asked.

"Mom just probably saw we were having fun and didn't want to interrupt. It's not often that we get to speak to another person that knows about us."

Josie was right, if it wasn't for the fact that Hope had super hearing and they had been talking about what powers are like, she wouldn't have felt like anything more that a normal girl. She rarely had that opportunity growing up surrounded by the supernatural world.

"Hey girls, how are you? Enjoyed shopping?"

Just like the girls Caroline had more than here fair share of shopping bags in her arms and probably a ginormous sink in her bank account.

"Yes mom, we've got everything we need." She said in a unusually chirpy voice.

"Well then I think it's time we get home. Now your dads away we can order a takeaway and watch some chick flick without him complaining." Caroline joked.

The car journey wasn't like the ones she had had with her family. Everyone was singing to the songs on the radio and everyone was enjoying it, her modern taste in music wasn't something Hope shared with her parents but for once she felt at home ever though she was without with her family.

Quickly the car pulled up to a house in a seemingly pleasant neighbourhood. They slammed the car doors. Struggling to hold her bags as she turned the key in the lock, Caroline pushed open the door with her shoulder.

"Home sweet home."

It was a nice house with pictures of the family looking happy though out with a modern kitchen and a white picket fence, it was the kind of thing Aunt Rebekah or Freya wanted for the family.

"I'm going order pizza and find a movie, can you girls show Hope to my room?"

"Yes mom," they called as they ran up the stairs.

Opening the first door on the corridor revealed a pastel blue and white room with two of everything. Every object was clean and tidy like everything had its place.

"This is our room." But after throwing in her bags ,which completely messed up the tidiness and order, quickly Josie closed the door and walked along the corridor to the next room.

"That's dads but he doesn't like us going in there," she barely even stopped to explain before she moved onto the next door.

"And this is where you'll be staying. It's moms room."

This time the girls opened the door wide and walked in. It was a beautiful yellow shade that shone as the light made its way through the cream cotton curtains protecting the window. It was more simple that the twins with only a bed with two bedside cabinets and a large white wooden make up desk that was crammed with different perfumes and jewellery as well as a file or two. Pointing to two doors either side of the desk ,"That is the closet (I wouldn't go in there moms a bit mental about her clothes) and that is the bathroom. Feel free to put your things in there."

Hope looked into the bathroom, there was an shower and toilet with a wall length mirror with the sink bellow it, unlike the other room there were products dotted around ever where completely filling up the space.

"If you just move over her stuff you'll have some room, we are going to leave you to put on your pyjamas and get settled and we will see you in 15 minutes."

"Ok guys."

"See you in bit." "Bye."

The door closed leaving Hope with her thoughts as her back hit the mattress. They seemed like nice enough people, who was she kidding, they were defiantly kind people, letting a girl you've never met before stay at your house and in your bed. Luckily "Alaric" or whatever his name was is away or she doubted it would be this easy. Pulling her bag from the floor, Hope picked out her only set of pjs, she didn't exactly plan to have a slumber party so she only had brought a old t-shirt with the ramones on it that used to belong to father and a pain or black checkered bottoms, it wasn't horribly fashionable like Rebekah had wanted her clothes to be but it was something she felt comfy in.

Just like the twins said she could, Hope removed her tooth brush and tooth paste from her bag and pushed over some of Caroline's hair products to make room for it.

Listening in to everyone else she could hear that Caroline was still ordering the pizza and the twins were wondering what to wear and discussing what they thought of Hope but nothing bad was said, only their interest into her life that she would remember to tell them about while eating dinner. As she didn't want to interrupt them, Hope decided to join Caroline who had finally got off the phone with the pizza man and was leaning over a drawer full of second Hope entered the room, Caroline turned round sniffing the air but immediately stopped when she realised the smell was coming from Hope.

"Is ... Is that...that shirt?"

"The shirt?" Caroline nodded.

Looking down Hope tried to see what was wrong with it, she had only stolen it from her father's drawer a few days ago.

"Is something wrong with it, I should had asked father but-" And that was when Hope realised what was wrong, it was her father's shirt. Caroline could smell him on it. Hope had to hold in her delight of the way Caroline reacted, she recognised his scent!

"Is everything alright mom?" Josie had bounced down the stairs without either of them noticing.

"Everything's fine Josie I just can't decide between Mean Girls and the Notebook?" Caroline was good at hiding her emotions, just like Klaus.

"The notebook obviously."

"Good, the pizza place says they will be 20 minutes so should we get drinks and the movie ready. Can you girls do that while I get changed?"

"Sure."

"Wait where's your sister?"

"Here mom, I was just in the toilet."

"Ok well I'll be back in a moment then." And for the second time that day, Caroline left the girls on there own.

Surprisingly, the girls had worn similar clothing to Hope, baggy trousers and t-shirts, and Hope didn't feel as left out as she thought she would be.

"Hope, do you mind sorting drinks with Liz while I set up the movie?"

"Ok." Hope was actually happy to help, she didn't like the way people served her every need at home.

"What do you want to drink? Just pick anything out of the fridge, we'll probably have cola but there is juice and water as well."

While Lizzie busily searched for some clean cups on the shelf, Hope reached into the fridge to get the coke. Her, Kol and Davina were the only ones who drank it at home so she didn't get to have it a lot. As she twisted the red lid open the fizzing sounds started and bubbles overflowed out of the bottle.

"Fuck."

"Oh god, pour in into a cup quickly." Lizzie held out a glass waiting for Hope to fill it and immediately she had another one ready. Once all four cups were filled, the bubbles had died down but the coke that had dribbled down the bottle had covered Hopes hands who was shaking them to try and get as much of as possible but it didn't just clean Hopes hands, accidentally Hope had almost covered Lizzie in her hand-coke.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry-" Just like Caroline earlier, Lizzie wasn't shouting like she expected but was laughing trying to wipe the coke of her face. Slowly she approached Hope like a predator would approach her prey but Hope caught on to her plan and had spread to the the overside of the room before Lizzie could get payback.

"That's not fair." She stuck out her tongue at Hope who repeated the gesture straight away. It was fun acting like a child for once.

Trying to redeem herself, Hope decided to put the coke away and not start another coke fight before then helping Lizzie take the glasses into the over room.

"So where is your dad?"

"He works at a museum so sometimes he has to go away and look at artifices with a bunch of boring professors for a few days. It's no big deal it's been happening since I was younger."

"The same thing happens to me, father often goes away on 'business' with my uncles and my brother and sometimes Aunt Bekah and then I have to stay with a friend of the family or either of my aunts depending on which one went with my father."

"Business?" Both Lizzie and Josie wanted to know more than just business.

"Well you know how I told you my family were originals," both nodded so fast you would have expected them to get a headache because they wanted to know more," Well sometimes they have to find people that are trying to kill the family or that information or something like that and they have to interrogate them or get rid of them." Hope wasn't even able to look in their eyes, she understood why her family had to do it but sometimes it felt like it was unnecessary to kill them.

Luckily the doorbell rang before Hope could see the disappointment she expected to see in their eyes.

Realising who it was, Josie shouted up the stairs, "Mom-"

"My wallets on the table."

"Thank you."

Going to help Josie, both Lizzie and Hope took the pizzas into the living room leaving Josie to pay.

Not long after, Caroline joined them matching their attire. Straight away, someone pressed play on the controller and the movie began suddenly filling the depressing atmosphere with a cheerful tune.

And that was how it continued into the night, the girls watching movies, playing games, talking about their lives and eating. To Hope, it already felt like her home away from home.

 **Thanks for reading, please follow, fav and review.**

 **Xoxo Laura**


	8. Chapter 7- Phone call from Gia

Chapter 7- Phone call from... Gia

 **Day 3 of Klaroline Positivity Week. Once again thank to everyone for reading this and for following,favouriting and reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to Hellzz-on-Earth, you were the one that persuaded me to not kill off Gia so I made sure to give her a little cameo, I loved reading your reviews and your opinions were what helped me write more when I was struggling. Enjoy X**

The light from the curtains woke Hope up. Her memories from the night before were slightly blurred but she did remember forcing herself up the stairs at 4 o'clock. Looking up at the alarm clock beside her, Hope waited for her vision to become clear before reading the time.

13:00

Shit. Using her vampire speed Hope rushed around the room trying to put together some sort of outfit before brushing her teeth and running down stairs, she couldn't be bothered to do her make up.

But to her surprise when she entered the kitchen, both the girls and Caroline were tucked snug into their dressing gowns, slippers being pulled across the kitchen as they made an attempt to get breakfast ready.

"Morning _yawn_ Hope."

"Good morning Josie."

"Quieten down you two, it's too early." Lizzie slumped.

"Good morning Hope, would you like some pancakes? Lizzie is just cutting up some fruits as well aren't you Lizzie?" Hinting at Lizzie to get on with the cutting.

"Alright, alright."

"Good morning Caroline and yes please, I would love some pancakes."

"While your waiting would you mind getting out the Nutella, maple syrup,cream and golden syrup please. It's in that drawer there."

As she was so busy making pancakes, Caroline had to use her bunny slippered foot to point to the drawer.

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

On the surface top, Hopes phone started vibrating. Quickly she unplugged it from the charger and ran into the hall way, excusing herself as she did so.

Nervously she looked at the screen. It wasn't her father... It was

"Gia?"

"Hope? Good you've picked up, I've been trying all morning."

"I don't mean any offence but why are you calling?"

"I'm in the middle of the Bayou right now, Elijah couldn't risk calling you. Klaus has had someone watching him 24/7 since you left, he's suspicious. That's why we need you home sooner than a week."

"How soon Gia?" Tapping her foot to hide in her frustration.

"You need to back for breakfast the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?!"

"Don't kill the messenger. I'm sorry Hope but Elijah said you need to be back."

"Ok ok. Is there anything else?"

"He just wants to know how your doing?"

"Can you tell him that is going well and that I will explain more when I get back."

"Ok."

"And that I say hi."

"Sure thing, bye Hope."

"See ya Gia."

With that she hung up.

Of course she missed her family and the longer she stayed away the longer her parents will worry but there was some part of her that loved this other life, the life of a normal teenage girl.

Noticing that she had been standing in the hallway for awhile, Hope thought it was time to join the group. When she entered they were all sitting down at the dinning table, Caroline had her hair tucked behind her ear and was turned only slightly towards the door but quickly looked away the second she heard Hope open the door to try and hide her nosiness.

She was a second too late.

"Hey Hope, what was that about?"

"Nothing Lizzie, my family just wants me back a bit sooner."

"When?"

"I have to leave tomorrow night to get home in time." Starring at her pancakes, prodding the food next to them.

"But we have school tomorrow! And moms got work. We can just leave you on your own for your last day." Lizzie said while pleading at her mom. "Mom, your always saying you have to treat your guest right. What will she do for the entire day?"

"Seriously, you aren't going to stop until I let you have the day off are you?"

"Nope." Both Lizzie and Josie popped the p at the exact same time.

"Ok one day-"

"Yes!"

"-But I want you to get your friend Jane to send you any homework from tomorrow and what ever you do you can not let your father know, he'll be back tomorrow night." Immediately Josie took out her phone and send a text, almost straight away she got a reply.

"Jane says that's fine with her."

"Perfect, now let's eat I'm starving."

That was when Hope noticed a glass of blood next to her orange juice, Caroline had an identical one.

"I thought you would have had a drink for a while." The blonde whispered while the twins fought over the Nutella.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Once they had finished, they all chipped in and placed the plates in the sink before heading to get changed.

"One moment, you guys go ahead I need to talk to Hope for a minute."

They both waited until the girls had shut the door and using their hearing had heard them go up the stairs before Caroline started the conversation.

"I heard what happened over the phone call."

"I thought you would."

"You know that you can stay here as long as want and you can come back anytime you want, the girls love having you here so do I-"

"But?"

"I'm not ready to see Klaus again, I've got the girls to think of and I'm still married to Alaric."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Caroline took a deep breath, she had obviously thought long and hard about this.

"When you finally tell Klaus that you where here say that I'm happy and I've got an amazing life. Say that I'm happy that he's got Cami."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to cause my father any more pain."

There was a painful smile on Caroline's face, "I didn't think you would, you're a good, loyal daughter. But it was worth a try. Can you at least tell him that I'm not ready yet and enthusize the yet."

"That I can do."

"Thank you Hope." She leaned over to squeeze Hopes hand.

"It's the least I could do Caroline." Letting go, she turned back to the cleaning and tried to distract herself from their previous conversation, not realising that once Hope walked up those stairs, opened the door and got changed, that she would be so curious that she opened the door that wasn't meant to be opened and would find a shrine similar to the one she found in her father's study.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up soon!**

 **-Laura**


	9. Chapter 8- He loves her, She loves him

Chapter 8-He loves her, she loves him

 **I'm sorry. I had some issues come up in my life so I took sometime away from writing and completely forgot that I needed to upload a chapter. I can't apologise more, im so so so sorry. I just lost myself in a different version of myself and I haven't ever looked at my fan fictions for weeks. So this story has hit 10,000+ views which is a massive achievement to me so thank you to every single person who has read this story and that is why I am dedicating this to everyone, because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have got to this point.**

Just like any ordinary closet, there we tops and dresses hung from the hangers and a drawer jeans underneath with a pile of shows next to it but as Hope walked further into the walk in closet she noticed two dresses hung in bags which were obviously cared for more than the rest of the clothes and below the, a box wrapped with a simple ribbon. Turning round, Hope made sure that no one was around or would be for a while.

She didn't want to invade Caroline's privacy but she was so curious.

So she zipped down one of the bags.

Inside was a shimmering blue ball gown, it was exquisite and obviously cost a lot of money but there aren't exactly many balls in Dallas so why would Caroline keep a dress so picturesque as this? And why did the dress look so familiar?

So she unzipped the next bag.

In this bag was a dress more exquisite than the first. It was something that could have been worn by a princess. That was when Hope realised that she had seen it before.

"Father's drawings." She whisper quietly.

Knowing her father it probably had been worn by a princess before.

Caroline might not be 'ready' but she kept the dresses just like Klaus had kept the drawings.

She was an angel and he was the devil but they had too much in common to deny there was something there.

Zipping the dresses back up so that she could tidy at a greater pace if someone walks by, Hope sat on the floor so she could empty the big box. Inside she found a drawing like the ones her father had drawn but it was shredded and someone had attempted to stick it back together with tape and although it was hard to read, she did notice something written in what she thought to be her father's script. Thank you ... your honest ... Klaus.

Her heart pounding and her head wanting to know more, Hope dug into the box further. A simple card, on the envelope written in calligraphy was Caroline Forbes but something made Hope open it and she was glad she did. An invitation to a Mikaelson ball in Mystic Falls seemingly normal but as she goes to put it back in the envelope Hope spies a message on the back save me a dance, Klaus. Her father had never done anything like that for Cami, no sweet notes so that must mean that Klaus loves Caroline more and although Caroline says she ready, she still kept all these.

Forgetting where she was and everything around her, Hope pulled out a collection of newspaper clippings mostly pictures from a Mikaelson Ball it says. One of them though catches Hopes attention more than the rest, at first glance it was a group dancing but as she looked closer she could see Elijah's face and Kol's and even someone who might be Finn but Hope only had her father's sketches to go on. There was also Rebekah accompanied by a blonde human, why did he look so familiar?

 _Rebekah_

 _Matt? What are you doing here? It's dangerous and I should be looking after Hope._

Quickly Hope shook the memory from her thoughts as she noticed a couple at the back but clearly visible, a blond in a blue dress, Hope looked towards the dress next to her with looked awfully similar to the one in the picture, and at her arm a man who looked just like her father, maybe with a bit less hair but she was sure it's him. The picture was obviously taken in the moment with people mid smile and speaking but they are almost silent but in this moment their eyes meet. Pulling out photo after photo taken exactly when their eyes are locked.

But unfortunately that's something Hope forgot to do, lock the door.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Josie... I can explain."

Standing in the door way, furious, almost steam coming out her ears was Josie.

"This is moms closet, what do you think your doing in here?!"

"Please calm down, let me explain."

"Even me and Lizzie are forbidden from going in here and have been for as long as I can remember so what gives you the right to nosy round!"

"Because my father has a room similar, filled with old sketches and items."

Although the she was curious and had calmed down slightly with interest, Josie was still furious.

"And why is that important?"

"Because I think my father loves your mom and I think she loves him back."


	10. Chapter 9- The first hybrid

Chapter 9- The first hybrid

"I don't understand."

"A few days ago we were holding a Halloween party at the compound and I noticed how unhappy my father was so I asked my uncle and aunt about it and they showed me his office, it was full of sketches all of your mom."

"So they knew each other, so what?"

"I think you know it was more than that, your mom also has a collection of sketches and pictures and I've seen that same unhappy look that was on my father's face on your mothers when she doesn't you guys are looking, you can't say you've never seen it."

"Everyone has bad moments-"

"Josie-"

"No! Is that why you came here, to steel mom away to New Orleans?"

"At first yes ,I guess, but then I met her and you guys and I could never do that to you or Lizzie. I though I would find your mom single but instead I found her with an amazing job and two children and then I became your friend and I don't know what I was going to do after I left, I still don't know." Hope huddled into herself like a protective shield from what ever Josie was going to say.

Looking up, Hope saw the anger leave Josie's face but she could tell she didn't know what to say.

"Your right."

"Huh?"

"I seen mom's unhappy mood swings when she thinks we're asleep or in another room. I know about how she's only married to dad for us, I mean she sleeps in a different room of course I've noticed something was off. But Lizzie... I tried talking to her before about it but she ... She just ignores it. She loves the idea of the perfect family and she doesn't want that ruined. Don't tell mom or Lizzie what happened here until I decide what to do about this. Ok?"

Hope nodded her head, she didn't want to lose two of the only friends she had.

"Until then act like nothing happened. Get dressed, we're getting ready to leave. We're going to see some landmarks."

With that Josie left the room leaving Hope to put back everything where she found it and to get dressed.

KCKCKCKC

The car journey was silent for Hope and Josie but Lizzie and Caroline would not stop singing along with the songs on the radio.

"I thought we would go to the arts district today, if you like art as much as your father then I'm sure you'll love it."

"Thank you." Hope felt better, Caroline had put thought into where they were going.

"So do you like art?"

"Yes I love it, I've been painting since I could crawl and dads been helping me learn to sketch since I was 6. And whenever we go abroad we always spend some time alone at the nearest gallery. Although my favourite is The Hermitage, have you ever been."

Hope caught Caroline's smile in the wing mirror before she spoke.

"No but your father has a painting there doesn't he?"

"How did you know? I thought he only told me and my uncle." Hope said shocked.

"He just mentioned it briefly once when he was showing me some of his collection."

KCKCKCKC

"This Hope is the Klyde Warren Park. I love it at this time of day, it's jam packed with people and the sun on your face feels ever better when you can hear children laughing and some beautiful plants and trees. I thought we could relax for a while and get an ice cream, I think I see some free chairs further on."

The sun smiled as they walked under some cream arches and passed a handsome busker on the floor with just a hat, his guitar and his voice which felt like their soundtrack for that moment.

They were so at peace as they sat down they didn't realise there was a guy walking towards them and they didn't realise that his scent was that of a werewolf.

"Caroline?"

"Tyler?" He walked towards them with a briefcase in his hand and a suit which was almost as well kept as Elijah's. Caroline hugged him quickly before sitting down and offering him the spare seat.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I had some work at the Texas Capital Bank and thought I would have a break before I went home."

"Tyler Lockwood the banker." Hope perked up, where had she heard that name before?

 _I heard Tyler's in town, after what happened last time I don't want him to leave unscarred._

 _I know, I heard Hayley. He's just a wolf now, no harm will be done from him passing through visiting tourist destinations with his wife and child._

 _Why aren't you jumping at this chance to kill him? Does she really mean more to you than your own daughter?_

"Caroline 'Saltzman' the news reporter."

They shared a smile before Caroline handed some cash to Lizzie and told the girls to get some ice cream luckily it was close enough for Hope to use her hearing to listen in.

"How is Mary? And little Mason, he must be what? 7?"

"Just turned 8 last month."

"Gosh they're growing up so fast."

"Josie and Lizzie look happy, how is Ric?"

"Good, away on business at the moment though."

"So that's why you invited a tribrid into your house."

Both Caroline and Hope froze.

"I may not be a hybrid anymore but I can still smell her scent. Don't worry, I won't try and kill her, I learnt my lesson last time."

"I didn't know she was coming, she just turned up at my work one day but she gets on well with Lizzie and Josie, she a nice girl and someone who understands about the supernatural and can talk normally to the girls about it, anyway how's Matt? Last time I heard from him he was heading to see you then Jeremy."

"He's doing as well as he could be, stayed at mine for a few weeks but he's now got his own apartment and job at the local police station but occasionally goes hunting with Jeremy."

"And Anna's ok with her husband going away hunting vampires with Matt while she looks after the kids?"

"Anna understands that Jeremy has the need to kill she's just happy he does it away from his children. Actually there was something he mentioned..."

"What?"

"You know where Elena and Damon are."

"Yes I do."

"Jeremy doesn't even know and he's Elena's brother."

"But I'm a vampire who can't die any second due to a car crash, if that happened to Jeremy no one would know where they are until Bonnie dies."

"And if Stefan or Jeremy wants to see them?"

"Then I will take them to them before moving them somewhere else."

"Why are you in charge of them?"

"I was asked to, can we move on from that please."

"Actually," Tyler looked at his watch before turning back to her," I have to leave now if I want to get home in time for dinner, it was good to see you though Care."

"It was good to see you as well Tyler."

Click click click. Lizzie had been clicking in Hope's face for the last 5 minutes trying to get her attention.

"Hope! What flavour ice cream do you want?!"

Looking up, the server was clearly pissed of and so was the continually growing line behind them.

"Uh sorry?"

"What flavour do you want?" The server behind the counter chomped on her gum like a cow.

"Mint chocolate chip please." Hope said as the people behind her growled, "Finally."

Walking back over to Caroline, Josie passed her mother a strawberry ice cream that matched her own.

"Thanks Jo."

"So after this how about we go and look in the museum?"

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I am trying to get this story finished by the 19th of November which will be a year exactly from when I started this story. A sequel will also hopefully be released on that day but until then please follow, favourite and review.**

 **-Laura**


	11. Chapter 10- What are you going to do?

Chapter 10- What are you going to do?

"Seriously, the food gets better every time we eat there."

"I have to agree with you mom, I'm so full up."

"If you girls want, I'll make some hot chocolate and bring it to you in bed."

"Thanks mom." "Thanks Caroline." The girls shouted before they attempted to climb the stairs, it had been such a tiring day.

"Night Hope." Lizzie yawned as she opened the door to her room.

"Night you guys, see you tomorrow."

KCKCKCKC

After having a quick shower, Hope rushed to get changed as she could hear footsteps slowly walking down the corridor making it creek with every footstep. The person stopped out the door and waited a few seconds before knocking politely.

"Hope, can I come in?" She asked calmly.

"Sure Caroline."

The blonde used the side of her body to push open the door as her hands were full of hot chocolate, Hope rushed forward to help her.

"Thanks Hope."

After taking a sip and sitting down on the bed Hope replied, "No, thank you this is delicious."

Silently Caroline took a seat on the bed next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"I know you heard my conversation with Tyler. And I presume you have lots of questions about it."

"I'm so sorry I just-"

"It's fine Hope, I listened into your call with your friend, it's only fair. You must have questions."

"This Tyler, you said he tried to kill me?"

"That was a long time ago before you were born. He just broke up with me to go after his revenge for Klaus, you have to understand Klaus killed his mother, controlled him and apparently took me away from him."

"But if he tried to kill me why is he still alive?" Hope asked honestly confused, anyone who even tried to hurt her family would be dead just like that.

"That is actually down to me." She said ashamed.

"Why?"

"After Tyler kidnapped your mother she broke free and he went after your father, even tried to fight him but Klaus let him go with "nothing more that a bruised ego" because your father knew that Tyler was important to me."

"Father did that?"

"He put my needs above his own too many times."

"Father always says that love is a weakness so I've never really loved anyone other than family because family above all."

"Do you believe that?"

"I've grown up with it I guess. But since I've been here, I don't feel as confident or strong anymore."

"Have you thought that maybe that's alright."

"What do you mean?"

"You can let your guard down her because there's no threat here, there's nothing to be afraid of. You can relax and not have to put up the front of the strong confident tribrid. You can be a normal teenager."

"Thank you Caroline."

"It's ok, any other questions?"

"Actually it's more of a statement."

"Go on."

"When Uncle 'Lijah and Aunt Bekah told me about you, they showed me my father's study which is usually of limits."

"And..."

"It was filled with paintings and drawings or you there was even jewellery and a ripped top."

Caroline blushed slightly at the mention of the top but carried on speaking.

"Your father gave me one of those drawings as a present and the jewellery, does it happen to be a bracelet with infinite rings and made out of-"

"-diamonds." Hope finished for her. It's was like Caroline was reliving a happy memory as she smiled and zoned out. Then suddenly it stopped. Caroline stood up.

"I'm going to go and get some air outside. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She left without waiting for a reply and leaving Hope alone in her room.

KCKCKCKC

Hope knocked on Josie's and Lizzie's bedroom door.

Josie opened it slightly to reveal her in her pjs, make up off.

"Hope?"

"Can we talk?"

"Moms downstairs and Lizzie's just napping, they might hear." She whispered.

"Your mom is outside on the rocking chair, she can't hear that far and Lizzie's heartbeat has slowed down, I can tell if she wakes up." She tried to persuade Josie.

"You can come in just be quiet."

It was the first time Hope has been inside their room, Lizzie was sound asleep on one bed while Josie sat down on the other and motioned Hope to do the same.

"Please don't tell Lizzie until I'm gone." Straight down to business.

"Why should I do that? Why should I even tell her?"

"You should tell her because one day your mom will see my father-"

"Hope!"

"Because they love each other and you know they do, you've seen your mom and dad and you know she isn't in love with him."

"So I should prepare her? Why not do it now so you can help tell her?"

"Because you're her sister, you know what it's like to be told this and she will believe you more than she would me as she's known you all her life."

"Even if I do that, what should I tell mom about you looking round and finding that box?"

"I already told her about my father having something similar."

"You did what!?"

"I didn't tell her about what we found."

"I told you not to tell Lizzie or mom anything!"

"I had to tell her that, I-"

"I-I what? You know just get out!"

"Josie-"

"GET OUT NOW!"

Hope left immediately only pausing to listen to Lizzie's call after being woken up.

"What was that?"

"It was just some stupid rap music, it's ok, I've stopped it now. Go back to sleep."

"Kay Jojo." She yawned.

"Night Liza."


	12. Chapter 11- Ticking time bomb

Chapter 11- Ticking time bomb

 **Sorry the last chapter was slightly short actually I think it's the shortest I've written for this story yet but this one is hopefully a more average size, for me anyway. The next chapter though will be slightly short because this week I'm also going to write a little two shot story about what Lizzie, Josie and Hope did for Halloween as children, it will be connected to this story but you don't have to read this one to read that so hopefully that makes up for these chapters. But I promise the last two are slightly longer. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and once your finished please remember to follow, fav and review because reading your amazing reviews are the thing that keeps me going, writing wise and just generally in life.**

The first thing she did was look at her clock. It was a ticking time bomb.

6 hours.

6 hours till she goes home.

6 hours till she has to say goodbye to Lizzie, Josie and Caroline.

Figuring everyone was awake, Hope wandered down the stairs to join them for breakfast. Lizzie had obviously got a good nights sleep from the way she was animatedly speaking, Caroline listened in cheerfully but Josie sat in the corner silently, not angry but she was definitely thinking carefully about something.

"I have to say it felt good for the school bus to pass without us, we haven't had a sick day in like forever."

"Well this is only a one time thing, anyway I'm going to make waffles," she lifted the hot mug to her rosy lips and without even looking at the door," Hope would you like some?"

Both twins turned towards her shocked.

"Yes please Caroline."

"And you know what let's have some ice cream with them."

"Thanks mom you're the best." Lizzie rushed to hug her tightly.

"It's ok, Hope can you get the ice cream out the freezer please, Lizzie can you get the plates, knives and forks and Josie can you grab the ingredients and help me make the batter."

Immediately everyone took action while Caroline found her apron and her waffle maker, she couldn't get her work clothes dirty, she had to be there in a hour and a bit.

"So what are you guys planning for today, don't even dare steal some of your dads bourbon again." Hope grinned, so she wasn't the only one who did that as a child.

"Don't worry mom," Lizzie laughed back, "just some old fashioned slumber party stuff, games, the note book, icecream, you know, the usual."

"Old fashioned slumber party stuff? When I was your age slumber parties meant doing your friends make up and nails before dancing around getting drunk or sneaking out and getting drunk. Either way we got drunk and had a lot of fun." Caroline laughed at the old days.

"Mom! And I thought dad called us rebellious youths." Josie finally smiled.

"Was that with Aunt Bonnie and your friend Elena?" Lizzie asked cautiously, their mom didn't talk about Elena too much but when she did she would start reminiscing about the old days before she even knew what was coming out her mouth.

"Yeah it was. It used to happen a lot more before we found out about vampires and we became vampires or in Bonnies case a witch but once they did it just meant that we had a higher tolerance and could drink half the Salvatores wine cellar. The amount of times they had to refill it because we had accidentally drunken a bottle of a $1000 wine that they couldn't live without having on hold."

"The Salvatores? As in Uncle Stefan and Damon, dads friend?"

"That's right, actually while we're on the subject of your dad don't mention that I told you about me drinking so much at your age, he'll think it will influence you although his heavy drinking at that time is nothing to be desired either." She whispered that bit under her breath, the twins couldn't hear but that didn't mean Hope couldn't.

"Anyway that is the last waffle so let's open the icecream and eat them before I have to go to work."

KCKCKCKC

Sliding on her heals and picking up her briefcase, the blonde went to kiss her daughters in the head before heading to work.

"Bye girls, bye Hope."

"Bye Caroline." "Bye Mom, love you."

"Love you too, see you later."

"Bye."

Once Josie thought she heard the sound of her moms car roll off the drive way and disappear down the street she pulled back the curtain just slightly.

"She's gone Liz."

"Good now let's get the party started. Unfortunately we can't have music, the neighbours will hear and we are meant to be ill but that doesn't mean we can have other stuff." She and Josie began walking, with Hope following behind, to a room at the back of the house that Hope had never seen before. The walls were covered with books Hope had never seen before but some of them looked like grimoires and books on witch craft and occult studies? There was one desk at the far end, a really comfy looking chair and on the other there was two plain seats. It was like walking into the principles office or Elijah's study.

"Got the key Lizzie?"

"Of course, could you ever doubt me?" She asked as she pulled out a key ring dangling from her finger.

"What's that for?"

"A few years ago we found this key while we were in dads room, he had taken our iPad from us for "bad behaviour" so we went to get it back while he was at work. We knew he put it in one of the draws so we checked everyone except one which was locked. We presumed he put the iPad in there so we went looking for a key which is when we found this under that same chest of draws so we tried it and it didn't work, at this point in time we were so fascinated by what the key could be hiding so we checked every locked draw in the house until we came to this one and it opened this and it contained a very large liquor collection, all dusty so we presumed it must have been there for long time. Dad always drinks from the bottle kept in the kitchen so we just presumed he had lost the key and given up trying to get in so we kept the key. " She finished looking at Josie and Hope who were both staring at her.

"Sorry I babble, it's a trait I get from mom."

"Like Lizzie was saying, we kept the key hidden and when we were slightly older we decided to use it to party, only now and again like mom did when she was our age."

"Is that when your mom caught you drinking your dads bourbon."

"Actually no, that was on New Years this year. We were a bit high on the party feeling and totally forgot to look before we took a swig out of dads bourbon in the kitchen, let's just say we will never use that bottle ever again."

"Or at least until we're legal to do so."

"Won't your mom mind-"

"Hope we aren't getting drunk, just going to add a tiny bit of vodka to our coke to spice it up a bit when we play a few games. Anyway mom said not to drink out of dads bourbon not his vodka."

"You guys have thought this through."

"We have." They both said smiling as they did so at the same time.

Ok so that was kind of creepy.

KCKCKCKC

By the time Caroline got home, the girls had gone through 4 movies, lots of ice cream but barely made a dent in the vodka. Turns out that none of them really like it so when playing truth of dare, the dare was almost always to swallow a mouthful of the coke and vodka but even that was done painfully. While watching one suffer the other two would laugh at the faces made in the torturous process.

Despite what all their parents were like, none of them were heavy drinkers and they liked it that way.

Before coming in, Caroline stood in the door way watching her daughters and Hope laugh their heads of, they looked truly happy and without a care in the world.

"Hey girls."

"Hey mom." "Hey Caroline." They were still laughing as they said the words, tears even falling from smiling too much.

"I'm going to put something else on then I'll join you."

"Ok mom."

Caroline left the room with Hope and Josie cry laughing at Lizzie for complaining her cheeks hurt too much from smiling.

How was she going to tell these girls that in half an hour Hope had to leave?


	13. Chapter 12- Goodbye

Chapter 12- Goodbye

 **So there's only two chapters left, this is a short one but still I hope you enjoy and please follow, favourite and review.**

Caroline grabbed her coat and keys leaving Josie and Lizzie to say their goodbyes and giving her time to prepare.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Lizzie higher her so tightly it ever made it hard for her to breathe which should have been near impossible.

"I'm going to miss you to." She laughed off.

Over the trip, Hope had let her guard down, shown kindness and love to people she barely knew but she was a Mikaelson, she was meant to be strong and to hold in her emotions unless she was with family.

Josie looked on indecisively. She still hadn't decided what to do about their secret until that moment when Lizzie released Hope and Josie took her place.

Her hug was less tight and enthusiastic but instead it was warm and compassionate

"I won't tell mom you went looking through her things and I won't tell Lizzie what we saw, she would be distraught. I'll tell her when it's time. I promise to keep your secret."

Her heart warmed.

"Thank you."

Tears streamed down Lizzie's face as she waited for her sisters time to be over.

"Girls' it's time to go."

Shock filled their faces. No!

"Remember Alaric can't learn about this girls. Dinners in the fridge. If he asks where I am say at work. If he asks how was school say you spent the day with me. Never

mention Hope until I decide to tell him."

"Yes mom." They both said solemnly .

"Ok, now let's get in the car, we've got a long journey ahead of us Hope and you need to get back there tonight." And as Hope left the house she noticed a painting she had only seen in passing without looking to carefully at it before but now it's darkness and loneliness called out to her. Poor lonely snowflake.

KCKCKCKC

The sign welcoming them to New Orleans slowly approached and at last Hope had a decision to make and fast.

"Stop here!"

Caroline quickly swerved and parked in front of the sign.

"Why did you tell me to stop?"

"It's not far to make you drive into the French Quarter, the second we go past that sign father will know you were here and then I'll be in trouble and you will have to see him. It's not fair on you or me and I'm not going to make you see my father before you're ready. Anyway I'm a tribrid, I'll just run home." Hope tried to joke it off.

"Thank you Hope. I've only met you a few days ago and I already feel like I've known you for a lifetime. Anytime you want to stay in Dallas for a few days just call and I'll get the futon ready. I'll say your the daughter of one of my moms old friends, Alaric will just have to deal with it."

"Thank you Caroline." Hope was genuine, Caroline had done so much for her in the past few days.

"Please call me Care, all my friends do unless they are idiots who decided to come up with their own stupid nicknames like vampire barbie." She laughed of, this was the first person she had asked to call her Care in the last 5 years and the first time she had even heard her nickname in at least 3 years.

"Ok, thank you Care."

"It's a pleasure Hope, say hi to Elijah and Rebekah for me."

"I will." Hope hugged Caro- Care as tightly as she could before forcing herself away and out of the car.

"Goodbye Care, have a safe journey."

"Goodbye Hope, I hope to see you again soon." And as she said so, she did a U turn and drove back along the road she came on with Hope watching as the car got further and further away.

"You will." She whispered into the air, knowing that no one could hear her except the birds and herself.

Once the car was out of her sight, Hope turned 180 degrees and looked on at the city which was her home. Even from here you could here the loud noises coming from the parting tourists as the stars above them shined over New Orleans like a cloud.

It was time to go home.

And with one last look, Hope flashed into the city ready to feel the rage of an angry hybrid that was her father.


	14. Chapter 13- Home

Chapter 13- Home

 _The shining stars from above silence the world, even New Orleans, for the first time in her lifetime, was deadly quiet, the partying over. Hope tiptoes up the wooden stairs, trying to reduce the creek. She didn't want to face her dad, especially after what she learned about over the last few days. The corridor is silent except from the pitter patter of her feet as she rushes towards her one is awake. The door is already open slightly so she slips through the gap. Once she reaches the other side,she lets out a long awaited sigh and flicks on the light. Hope jumped out of her skin as she saw a figure sitting in a chair facing her. If she didn't realise who it it was she would have screamed the house down. He has no smile on his face, his emotions unreadable, his eyes don't leave her face._

 _"Where were you?" He asks deeply._

 _She didn't know how to answer. She could tell him the truth and make him hate her or she could lie to save him from the truth. She took the latter._

 _"I went back to New York. I loved it there last time and I wanted a break. I wanted a break from the supernatural world." The whole time she looked him in the eyes knowing that would be the only way for him to believe her, she calmed her heart beat. Hope though the lie was pretty believable. Klaus had taken her there for her birthday and she loved it so much that she told him that she would go back some day._

 _Klaus stood up and walked towards her , so close their faces could almost touch._

 _"Well you'll have to tell us all about you trip at breakfast tomorrow. Freya wants to know all about it. Next time, you should take her, she's never been before." Hope nodded, telling herself to look more natural, don't panic._

 _Klaus stepped past her, and exited without looking back. As soon as he did, you could hear the gulp of a scared girl._

The next morning

Hope stood outside the door, she could hear everybody was already in the room having breakfast and when she said everybody she meant everybody, even Gia, Davina, Cami and Jackson were here, meals were normally just immediate family only.

"Don't just stand there all day Hope come in." Klaus shouted from one head of the table.

"Klaus, give her a break. She just got back." Shouted Hopes mother from the other head. Being the Queen of the werewolves meant that she always at the head and as Klaus was in charge of everybody he got the other head with his family around him, Elijah always by his side just like Jackson was always at Hayley's. Other than those 4, everyone else would just sit where there was a spare seat.

Opening the door, Hope put on the Miss Mystic smile that Caroline had taught her in the car and took the only seat that was left available next to her father. She looked down at the other end of the table where Cami was sitting next to Hayley, Cami never sat that far away from Klaus... She was placed there on purpose so the seat next to Klaus was empty and the look on his eyes as he saw where she was looking confirmed it.

No one wanted to speak in case the angered Klaus.

The only sound you could hear was the clinking of knives and forks.

"So Hope," Klaus started while taking a sip from his glass," how was New York?"

" _Hope, I hope you don't think I'm intruding but you said that Elijah told Klaus you were in New York?" Caroline didn't take her eyes of the road._

 _"Yes , I've been there before so it was the obvious choice."_

 _"Well I asked Liz and Jo what hotel you stayed in and I did some research." Swiftly the blonde took one hand of the wheel and passed Hope a wrapped package._

 _Intrigued Hope took the pieces of paper which were in there out and started reading._

 _5:28am left Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport by compelling to be on Delta flight to New York JFK arrived 6:37am_

 _"What is this?"_

 _"It's an itinerary for your trip to New York, everything is planned down almost to the T. You don't need to know all of it, if you did it wouldn't be believable with that amount of detail, but it gives a ruff idea. It also says the name of the nearest blood bank to your hotel here." Using one hand Caroline turns over the page and points to a red spot on a map, yes she added a map._

 _"Why did you do this?"_

 _"I'm sorry I just used to plan all the events in Mystic Falls and I thought you might need it."_

 _"Don't be sorry this is really helpful thanks."_

 _"Your welcome also there's more stuff in the bag, have a look."_

"New York was amazing, I did all the touristy things and did a bit of shopping as well."

Rebekah decided to speak up, "Did you get a new perfume?"

"Yes I did actually, it's not my usual kind of thing."

"No it's very..." Rebekah tried to find the right word.

"Potent?"

"No Nik, it's very aromatic."

"Thanks Auntie."

And inside Hope let go of the breath she was holding, they could smell the perfume strongly.

 _Digging in further Hope pulled out a perfume bottle and looked at it questionably._

 _"That is a perfume from a shop marked on your map. You can say you got it while shopping but also you can use it to cover up my scent, just make sure you put some on between getting out this car and getting home."_

"So you went shopping, I presumed you got some souvenirs?" Klaus was trying to find holes in Hopes story but she had help to make it full proof.

"Yes dad, I did actually when I went to the Statue of Liberty I got a key ring." Smirking at her father she pulled out the key ring from her pocket which was now attached to her house key.

" _How did you get this?" Hope pulled out the key ring from the bag, it was the last item._

 _"When the girls were little Ric went away for a few days for a work thing in New York. Anyway Ric happened to go to the Statue of Liberty and brought the girls back a key ring each, Lizzie still keeps hers on her keys no matter what but Josie's was at the back of her drawer collecting dust so she offered it to me for this."_

 _"Please tell her thank you, she didn't have to do it but she did anyway."_

 _"I will."_

 _"Wait is that where you got the perfume from, your husband?"_

 _Caroline nodded._

 _"Then I can't accept this, it's a present to you from the guy your married to."_

 _"Don't tell him but I wore it once when I went with him to a party then never used it again, it's a horrible old granny scent and very strong."_

"So Hope, why don't you tell Freya all about your trip, I'm sure we'd all like to know where you went."

Hope started retelling the story thanking Caroline mentally for preparing her so precisely.

While listening to the story Klaus kept the same straight face never changing his emotion or giving anything away.

KCKCKCKC

"So then I got on a bus around half 12 yesterday morning from Port Authority Bus Terminal to the bus stop on 1098 Saint Charles Avenue. It's was a 29 hours but it gave me some time to reread the Great Gatsby and the I watched some movies and listened to music, it was quite relaxing."

"Well it seems like you enjoyed yourself Hope." Elijah dared to speak up.

"Yes yes it was quite an entertaining story."

"A story Niklaus?"

"Yes the thing is Hope, I don't believe you."

Hopes heart sunk. "I don't know what you mean."

"Where did you say you went for pizza on Saturday night?"

"The place you took me, PizzArte."

"What time?"

"11:45 maybe 12. It was really late."

"The place closes at 11 on the dot every night."

"So I got the time wrong what's the big deal?"

"I can tell when your lying to me Hope!" He stood up with his hands slamming down on the table.

"For gods sake Klaus, she got the time wrong what's the big deal." Hayley matched his movements before Hope followed as well. She felt guilty for lying to her mom but she knew she had to.

"Where where you actually Hope?!"

"I was in New York!"

"Why?! Your story doesn't add up! Why would you leave in the middle of a party without telling your parents?!"

"Because I've had enough! I needed a break from all of this!"

"All of this?"

"Yes! Here I'm have to be the powerful daughter of the big bad hybrid, the King of New Orleans and the daughter of the Queen of the werewolves. But when I'm away I can be myself, just a normal teen who's looking round New York. I'm able to have fun just like any other girl my age."

"But your not."

"No I'm not but sometimes it's fun to pretend to be someone else."

A silence hung in the air.

No one dared to speak.

No one wanted to speak.

Luckily Hopes phone rang interrupting the silence.

"I'll take this outside."

Before she could open the door Klaus decided to speak.

"When you come back we are going to discuss the terms of you being grounded."

Hope understood but still huffed as she left the room to answer the phone.

Looking down she saw a picture of Lizzie when they were playing the chubby bunny challenge and she smiled.

"You don't know how good it is to hear from you."

 **Ahhhh only one chapter left until this part of the story is finished. I'm so excited because this will be my first finished story but I'm also nervous and I hope you like the ending. Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed**

 **xoxo Laura**


	15. Chapter 14- 6 months later

Chapter 14- 6 months later

"My father's so unhappy and me lying doesn't make it any better. He even threatened to kill Jackson and Gia the other day saying how unimportant they were to the family and that then mom and uncle Lijah could be together, even Cami couldn't stop him for a while"

"Hope have you thought of telling your mom where you actually where when you came to visit us."

Immediately Hope sat up from where she was laying in her bed to face Josie whose face was currently filling the laptop screen.

"Why would I do that? You know I didn't even tell Auntie Bek and Uncle Lijah much other than your mom says hello."

"Maybe it would feel good to let it all out, I even told Lizzie the other day about our parents."

"You did? How did she react?"

"She refused to talk to me for a while, she didn't want to believe even though the evidence was right in front of her. I even took her to moms closet but she has this picture of a perfect family and parents miles apart doesn't really fit into that but she did ask me how you were at breakfast this morning and to tell you sorry that its been a while but she'll call you later or Skype in a few days."

That got Hope thinking, maybe if she did tell Hayley she would feel better about it or maybe then Hayley would be able to explain it to Klaus and then she wouldn't have to lie to him or her family any more.

"If I did tell my mom, would you mind being there to help explain it and would Caroline as well."

"Of course Hope, you're one of my best friends and mom just got home, I'll go and get her. Don't be nervous. Relax. She's your mom and she loves you." Josie rushes up and quickly runs of screen but Hope was still able to hear her shout up the stairs.

"Mom, can you come in the kitchen for a minute."

There are muffled sound in the background.

"Ok so what do you - Hope, is good to see you, how are you?"

"I'm good Care thanks but I need your help."

"What with? How can I help?"

"I want to tell my mom where I was when I came to visit you so she can help me tell my father."

Suddenly Caroline's constant joy was replace with nerves.

"I promise I'll tell her what happened as well as I can."

"Thank you Care, let me just get her." Hope said before she shut the laptop and poked her head out the door.

"Mom!"

Flashing right in front of her, Hayley appeared.

"What's the matter?"

"I need you to see something."

"Ok"

"Mom, before you go in please promise that you'll keep an open mind." Hope wavered outside her door.

"Hope..."

"I can't explain it at this moment but can you please just go inside."

Hayley just nodded and walked in a few strides before waiting for her daughter to follow which she only did after she checked the corridor and locked the door behind he.

Hope led them over to the bed where her laptop sat face down.

Quickly she lifted up the top of her laptop and watched as the bright light from it shone through the room to reveal two faces on the screen.

"Caroline?" Hope watched as shock filled her mothers face.

"Hello Hayley."

She looked up at her daughter.

"Hope?"

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Hope?"

"I didn't mean to lie to you but father was right all along, Uncle 'Lijah and Bekah helped me, we were only trying to make him be truly happy."

"And Caroline has something to do with this?"

Hope nodded solemnly.

"Why don't you guys leave me and Hayley to talk for a bit."

No one replied but the answer didn't need to be said.

Josie left the screen abruptly while Hayley led Hope to the door shutting it loudly.

Damn.

With the door shut the silencing spell would be complete and she wouldn't be able to hear.

Beep beep. Her phone vibrated as Josie texted her.

 _Can u hear wat theyre sayin?_

No theres a spell on my room u?

 _Some of us dont hav super hearing._

 _Wait I think I hear shouting_

Just as Hope was about to text back the door flung open to reveal a flustered looking Hayley and in the background a smashed down laptop.

"Mom?"

"You went to her! Why?"

"Father loves her."

"No he had a thing for her, he loves Cami! We all do, she's part of this family!"

"Does he really?!"

"Of course he does!"

"Have you been in his study? There are no pictures of Cami, only a few of us and the rest are all of her!"

"Don't exaggerate, he loves Cami as much as I love Jack."

"That's the whole point! You might love Jack but you're not in love with him, not like you are with Elijah."

"Hope!"

"No I hate these lies. Don't think I don't notice your longing looks at each other or how unhappy you were when you were without each other. At least you can see each other, father only has his memory of Caroline to go on."

"Elijah has Gia, I have Jack and Klaus has Cami!"

"But what if they weren't there?"

"But they are. These are members of your family you're talking about!"

"But you are unhappy and so is father, I just want you to be happy."

"Life isn't fair, especially when you're a Mikaelson. Hope you have made this family so happy when you were born, we don't have to be perfect so stop with all the but this but that. This is our life."

"Life can change if you want it to change."

"It's not that easy Hope."

"Why can't it be?"

"Because Caroline is MARRIED to a nice guy with two children, why would she leave that to move here?"

"She loves father she's just not ready."

"When will she ever be ready? Probably never. Don't tell Klaus about this!"

"I won't."

"Also you're grounded."

"For what?"

"For lying to me."

"Why don't you like Caroline?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It does though, I was just trying to help. She looked after me, gave me food,shelter and I made two amazing friends."

"This is the way it is, let's leave it at that."

"But I don't want to leave it like that."

Hayley didn't reply but just strides down the corridor out of sight.

"Mom!"

"Mom!" Her voice hurt so much from the shouting that the next thing she said came out as a whimper.

"I'm going to make this family happy if it's the last thing I do."

 **Omg that was the last chapter... Of this part of their story. I loved writing this and it was the first of my stories that went well so I feel like I can't leave it yet. The first chapter of the sequel will follow this and there will also be the title of the sequel. Thank you to everyone you has read, followed, favourited, reviewed, without you I wouldn't have a story that I am amazingly proud of and don't know how my life would be without this account. I know this might not have been a very dramatic story but I never said it would be, this is the story of a girl trying to help her father and has made some friends on the way but I promise the next story will be a hell of a lot of dramatic.**

 **Xoxo Laura**


	16. Prologue- Sequel

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a really long time but the answer to all those who have been messaging me and leaving reviews is that ... Yes I will be continuing Her Fathers Hopes and all your questions will hopefully be answered. Thank you all for sticking with this story and Im so so so sorry that it's been this long but these days I spend every single hour during the week studying and normally most of the weekend so I haven't had much time but I have started. So this is the Prologue for Their Mothers Love or Their Moms Love, please leave a review with which one you prefer also as I'm so busy and I've got a few reviews saying how fast the story is, I want to you if you would prefer that I start posting Their Mothers Love or that I edit the chapters I've already done , it's up to you but once I've got a few reviews I will start doing either so if you turn author alerts on then you will find out when I publish a new story. Anyway here we go.**

Prologue

Caroline was the first to find out.

Jeremy had called her.

Ric was dead.

The father of her children was dead.

And there was only one person to blame.

Ric.

Not the vampire that killed him.

Not Jeremy for being unable to save him.

Not the ambulance driver.

Not the doctors.

The only one to blame was Ric himself.

He shouldn't have lied.

He shouldn't have been somewhere he wasn't meant to be.

He shouldn't have been in a dangerous situations, he had two children for goodness sake.

Jeremy told her everything, about how Ric had been lying to his family for the last five years and how instead of being on business trips he had been hunting down vampires for sport with Jeremy and sometimes Matt and Tyler maybe even Stefan, how was she meant to know what was the truth, he must have gone on a least one business trip.

Some of it had to be true, hadn't it.

But one day they took on more vampires than they could handle.

A vampire had picked up his fallen cross bow and turned it on Ric although Jeremy was able to take them down and call an ambulance, it wasn't quick enough.

He died in the ambulance.

The only reply Jeremy had to Caroline's surprise was that he thought she knew.

Although she was thankful to Jeremy, she had no idea what to do.

How was she going to tell her beautiful kind loving children who were currency skyping their best friend. that their father was killed because he was being an idiot killing one of their mother's kind.

So she didn't.

She woke Damon from his slumber and told him what happened.

He took care of the car, she compelled the hospital staff to say it was a accident and Jeremy kept quiet.

For his own good and hers.

She tried to be strong.

She had to be strong.

She refused to let her children see her weakness.

The funeral was somber.

Everyone was hidden under black umbrellas as the weather reflected their mood.

Beloved father, friend and husband.

Father to two amazing daughters.

Friend and drinking buddy to Damon.

The Husband because despite everything, they were married.

Surprisingly it was Damon that comforted her most, they had both lost a close friend that day.

It was the first time all her friends had been in one place in years but at that moment she didn't care about time, as long as they were there now.

The only surprise was Valerie, turns out that even though she wasn't there in person, she had spent the last 18 years trying to find a way to stop the merge from happening, she hadn't yet but she was still hopeful and even offered to help the twins learn to control their powers and she wasn't the only one, Bonnie offered her services now her magic was coming back as well as hers and Enzo's cabin.

So Caroline excepted the offer and the girls took a gap year.

It was a bunch of mumbo jumbo that Caroline would never pretend to understand but sometimes she would help them and let the twins use her to siphon. Whenever they were in town or somewhere with wifi they would try and connect with Hope but that wouldn't always happen and the girls felt bad for it.

Maybe they should visit New Orleans and after a conversation with Valerie, maybe they should visit soon.


	17. Authors note

This will be deleted.

Authors note

Thank you everyone who has ever followed, favorited, reviewed, read this story and even my friends who would tease me about it but still supported me . This was the first story that I wrote passed chapter 2 and it will always have a place in my heart as the first story I ever completed. Thank you everyone for sticking with it despite there always being a huge gap between chapters. The next part of this story "Their mothers Love" is now up and I will be updating on there whenever I can.

Xoxo Laura


End file.
